wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Dream
= Lore = The waking Dream of Creation and verdant realm of the Dragon Aspect Ysera. The Emerald Dream, as the realm of the wild, appears to those who travel within it as Azeroth would have appeared without the development of the sentient races. It is what Azeroth would have been if not for humans, elves and other intelligent creatures. This plane shows travelers what their world would be if intelligent races had not cut forests, farmed prairies, diverted rivers and built cities. It is a vision of the world as a verdant natural paradise. Verdant forests stretch away in every direction, and rolling hills and majestic mountains mimic Azeroth’s landscape. Indeed, Azeroth and the Emerald Dream are quasi-duplicates of each other — the Emerald Dream is Azeroth as seen through a magic lens. The mountains in Azeroth are in the same places in the Emerald Dream; but where a human metropolis stands in Azeroth, a lush field, vacant of artifice, grows in the Green Dream. Nature is in a perfect balance in the Emerald Dream. Animals of all types inhabit the world, including some that are extinct on Azeroth and subspecies that never got the chance to evolve. Many fey creatures — such as sprites, dryads and keepers of the grove — also roam the Emerald Dream. Creatures from Azeroth constantly visit the Emerald Dream, though they may or may not know it. Dreaming creatures arrive in the Emerald Dream and often have prophetic and helpful visions. Druids enter the plane through their connection with nature. While within the dream, the traveler can, through exercise of will, view the waking world and to a limited extent interact with it (as presumably all aspects of the world have some connection to the Emerald Dream). Accessing the Emerald Dream via more conventional magic is possible, but the plane’s natives look with disfavor upon intruders. The entire plane is the dominion of Ysera, the mighty green dragon Aspect, and she and her brood ensure that none despoil this paradise. For all its wonder, the Emerald Dream is not without its dangers. Those who visit via their dreams are welcomed and enfolded within the natural balance, but those who bring their physical selves face suspicion and hostility. The Druid Malfurion Stormrage made use of the Emerald Dream to enter into the palace of Queen Azshara and thwart the plans of Lord Xavius. Ysera herself and a great number of the green dragonflight reside in the dream either permanently or occassionally, as do the vast majority of the Night Elf Druids. As part of an ancient pact made between Ysera and Malfurion Stormrage, the druids are required to spend long periods of time sleeping in the Emerald Dream in exchange for their powers over the forces of nature, presumably so that they will better appreciate that which they have pledged themselves to preserve. Recently, strange events have been transpiring within the Emerald Dream and it appears that Malfurion himself may be trapped within its confines. A darker force has found its way into the Emerald Dream as well. Called the Nightmare, this mobile area of corruption stems from the twisted thoughts and fears of sleeping beings’ subconscious minds. The Nightmare travels slowly through the Emerald Dream, leaving corrupted, vicious animals and Unwaking travelers in its path. None, not even Ysera, knows why the Nightmare exists — nor why its boundaries grow. = In World of Warcraft = The Emerald Dream will appear in WoW at some point in the near future, but it's still unclear if it will be a new zone, a world spanning several new zones (Emerald Paradise, etc.), an instance, an expansion pack, or what. Four great Great Trees exist in Azeroth which are believed to be entrances to the Emerald Dream (though through evidence that is circumstantial at best). These portals are in Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands and Ashenvale. Currently none of these portals are active. The Duskwood portal is the only one of these that is unguarded, the other three are protected by high level elite green dragons. In written Warcraft lore (see the War of the Ancients Trilogy), the Emerald Dream is accessed by Malfurion and Cenarius by achieving a deep meditative state. Therefore, it's unclear if it will be accessible to non-druids, or if it will indeed be something that can be entered via the aforementioned portals. It is possible Blizzard could add a new high level Druid spell to port them directly to the Dream itself from anywhere. Disturbance at the Great Trees (from the World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.8.0 (2005-10-11)) *See also the article "the Four Dragons". Blizzard Quotes Back before Closed Beta, Tigole mentioned interesting details about the Emerald Dream, that seem to support the idea that it will be released in the current Wow build, before the Expansion. Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Coming Soon